Haircuts!
by SimplyPriceless
Summary: During a haircut, Chris accidentally cuts Punk's hair too short. And...well Punk is pissed and wants revenge. *BAD SUMMARY AS ALWAYS* Please read and review! Two-shot, maybe for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I was bored and I was near me phone so THIS happened. So just to let you know this doesn't relate to my other story at all! P.S. I made them have their long hair just for this story. ;D**

Haircuts!

"Umm...are you sure about this, Punk? You have great hair, I don't know why you want me to cut it." Chris stated as he had the scissors in his hand, ready to cut off Punk's black hair. Chris just tangled his free hand in Punk's head, and Punk groans out loudly. "Stop that! Just cut it off!"

"Why? I love your hair!"

"So? Its grows out of my fucking head, so its mine. Now get to snapping Chris."

Chris sighed, he obviously doesn't want to cut off the hair he loved. "Fine. How you want me to cut it?" Punk raises his pointing finger and place it right by his ear. Chris gasped. That's TOO short! He's not going to have any hair if he acts like this. "Whoa, that's too damn short. I'm not cutting that far, or you'll have to get somebody else to cut it." Punk stared to mumble and he lowered his finger to his lower neck. "How 'bout that? Its not on my shoulders as much ,which I was planning to do, and its kinda long like that, I guess."

"Its ok now. I will still have something to grab on when we're kissing or something." Punk just sighed, at Chris' stupid comment. Chris made sure that he have a very tight grip on the scissors, so he doesn't mess up, and he took a few of Punk's hair into his sweaty hand. "Are you sure?" Chris asked for the millionth time. "I swear do I have to repeat everything I say, Chris? I just told you and showed you where to fucking cut it at!"

"I was just making sure you want this, that's all!"

"Well, I want this. Now get to snappin' Chris or I'll snap your blond locks of instead."

Chris gasped and held his blond hair closely to his chest, making a mental note to not leave Punk with scissors. Punk looked at Chris in front of his mirror and rolled his eyes. "I'm just kidding, Chris. I love your hair."

"Thank-you."

"Welcome, now proceed with the cutting!"

Chris laughed and he carefully started to cut Punk's hair off to the length he chosen. Punk started to yawn and then the worst mistake happened to Chris. When Punk did his huge yawn, loudly by the way, his head moved as well, and well Chris accidently cut Punk's hair shorter than he planned. Chris just stared at his mistake and Punk started to frown when Chris' suddenly stopped, not knowing what happened at all. "What the fuck did you do, Chris?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Then why are you staring at me head like a freaking unicorn came out and attacked you?"

"I-Ugh...How do I say this...I cut your hair."

Punk rasied an eyebrow at Chris, not understanding what he just said. "Duh, I told you to cut it."

"No-No...I...when you yawned I accedently cut too much of your hair."

"Wha- How much?"

Chris just tooked a picture of his little accident with his Iphone and he gave it to Punk. Chris made sure he was in a saft distance away from the wild Punk. "What?... Let's just go with my plan now, Chris. Cut it up by my ear, and you better be careful with those damn sissors." Punk put the phone on the on the counter and crosed his arms, clearly pissed. Chris hesitated before he walked back to Punk and resumed the hair cut, trying not to look at Punk's evil glare at the mirror. "How am I going to wear my hair now? Do I have to use fuckin' gel now?"

"Looks like it. Come on, its not so bad."

"Not bad? Your right it isn't, its horrible! Your gonna have to buy hair gel you fucking idiot."

"Wearing hair gel isn't a big deal, lots of people use it."

"Ohh yeah? Name somebody who isn't a girl that uses it...Don't worry, I'll wait."

Chris thought for a moment before he responded with, "There's Nick Nemeth, Wade Barrett, Mike Mizanin he uses it for the fohawk, and...oh let's not forget Alberto's ring announcer Ricardo."

"Yeah, and all those people you just name either suck or annoying, aka Mike."

"Punk, why won't you let this go? Its just hair, it'll grow back." Punk thought about that and he smirks.

"Hmmm...Thanks for that idea, Chris."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing! Now go make yourself useful, go over to Mike's hotel room and ask him for some hair gel. I think Alex isn't there, so you won't get mentaly scared for life." Punk pushed Chris all the way to the door and opened it, "And buy me a diet Pepsi, since your outt there." He said before he pushed Chris outside to the hallway and closes the door.

"Revenge is a bitch."

**Ahhh! You do not know how much work I had to do! I had to get this huge dictionary to write some misspelled words! So, anyway like the note up there I was bored so this happened...oh well... Sould I continue this? I planned it to be a two-shot be you never know what can happen. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh! Guys today I pre register my foot surgery for THIS Monday! There taking off my bunion on my left foot (Lol I have them on both feet XD) and today I had to pre register and take some blood work to see if I'm able to have the surgery. Anyway I'll come home on the same day, and probably in pain and using cruches, but I will continue with my work on Monday! Nothing is stopping this girl! Lol Read and review guys! (So that means I made this early in the morning, 5:06, so this sucks, sorry)**

**Haircuts!**

**Chapter Two!**

Punk was using Mike's sticky hair gel that Chris retrived for him as he thought hard about how he can get revenge on his idiot boyfriend. Punk's hair is now shorter because of Chris' slippery hands cut too much of it when Chris was giving Punk his monthly haircut. It was all Chris' idea to have the haircut done here, in their hotel room insted of going to a professional to get Punk's hair cut. The idea, at the time, sounded good because Punk planned to watch a Batman marathon, but now...it was just plain stupid.

'Mike's stupid hair gel is like fucking super glue.' Punk thought to himself when he looked at his hand to see how sticky it was. It explained how Mike's damn fohawk stays in place during his matches. Punk put the last of the gluey gel on his now shiny head, and he washed his hands to get the stuff off his hands. Once he was done and dry his hands, he got Mike's gel and he walked into the living room.

Chris was sitting on the couch playing random notes one of his guitars and when he noticed Punk's evil gare he gave Punk an awkward smile. Punk ignored the smile, and started to talk. "Chris, give this back to the loudmouth."

"Are you still mad?"

"Well what do you think, Chris?" Punk spat. Chris groaned loudy, while set his guitar against the coffee table. "Its just hair! It'll grow back, soon." And that's when Punk gains an idea of how he can get his little payback for his hair. Its just hair, right? So, if Punk cuts Chris' hair they'll be even. Since hair grows back, Chris won't be angry...as much. Then Chris would learn how to get use to a constant breeze on the back of his neck, like Punk did. "Yeah that's what I'll do!" Chris rasied an eyebrow at the weird comment. "You'll do what?"

"Nothing, now take this Shit back to that idiot." Punk stated as he got Chris on his feet and began to push him to the door. "And get me another diet Pepsi too, Chris." Chris was about to object the demand but Punk closes the door in his face before he could even say anything. "Weird. I have this feeling he's up to something." Chris thought breifly for a momet before he went to Mike's hotel room.

-Later That Day, 1:00 A.M-

Punk made sure Chris was still fast asleep before he carefully got out of his arms and out of the bed. Punk turned his lamp on, knowing that Chris won't wake up because he's a heavy sleeper. He then went into the bathroom to get the sissors, the same one that took his hair away, and he tiptoed to Chris' side of the bed.

Punk grabbed about a hand full of Chris' blond hair, and began to cut it to were Chris did to his hair. Punk had to stop a couple of times to comfort the sleeping man during the process because Chris was starting to stir. Chris' hair was about his lenght, he smirked happy with the results of his assult of Chris' hair. "Revenge!" He shouted out loud in happiness.

Punk quickly closed his mouth, that wasn't suppost to happen. Chris jumped up at Punk's voice waking him up. He noticed how there was this huge breeze hitting the back of his neck as he sat up to glance at Punk. Punk had one of his fake smiles as he held the sissors in his hand. "Hey, babe. You look very sexy right now by he way." It was rare that Punk would give Chris a complement like that, so Chris knew something was fishy about the sissors in his hand to the breeze behind his neck. Chris, nervously rasied his hand to his hair, and noticed that all of it was gone, and now on the bed. "What the Fuck, Phil?"

"I didn't do it!"

"You have scissors in your fucking hand!"

Punk throws the sissors over his head as if Chris wouldn't seen him do it. He put his hands up for his defense. "What scissors are you talking about?"

Chris sighed. "...You think that I'm that dumb not to see you throw the damn sissors? Am I bald, the breeze its cold?"

"Ugh, no why would I cut all your hair off? Remember what you said about having enought to grip on it when we're making out or fucking? You'll get use to your neck being frozen 100% of the time. And its about the same length as my shiny bald lookin' head."

"...That's not funny, Phil. Why did you do this for? You know I love my hair! You love my hair!"

"Well...I wanted revenge, so I cutted your blond locks for my hair. Revenge is a bitch isn't it, hun?"

"Really? So this all happened because you wanted revenge? Well two can play at this game, Phil!" Chris said, before he got out of their shared bed, went into the bathroom and slammed the hotel door closed. 'Should I be scared?' Punk thought and shrugged. 'Well, I'll deal with him later, I'm sleepy.' Punk went to his side of bed and went to sleep.

**Ahh the note up there is old guys, that was ment for Thursday when I updated this...But well I got a block so I couldn't do it on the same day. Anywho, I'm getting surgery on Monday, pray for me guys that I make it out safely!**


End file.
